deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Hibiki
Dan Hibiki is a character from the Street Fighter series. He previously fought Hercule Satan in the 53rd episode of Death Battle, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, prior to his appearance in Death Battle, he fought Hercule Satan in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Dan Hibiki vs the Animatronics *Dan Hibiki vs Anubis *Dan Hibiki vs Botan Oohagi *Dan Hibiki vs Caboose *Dan Hibiki vs Daffy Duck *Dunsparce VS Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki VS Farfetch'd *Dan Hibiki vs Goldar *Goku VS Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki vs Hawk *Jar Jar Binks VS Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki vs Jaune Arc *Jigglypuff vs. Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki vs Killer Moth *Dan Hibiki vs Kiteman *Dan Hibiki vs Homer Simpson *Klein vs Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki VS Lester the Unlikely *Luigi vs Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki vs Luvdisc *Lynn Loud VS Dan Hibiki *Mark Henry vs Dan Hibiki *Minecraft Mobs VS Dan Hibiki *Mokap vs Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki vs. Papyrus *Dan Hibiki VS Paul Phoenix *Dan Hibiki VS Pichu *Dan Hibiki vs. Roll *Dan Hibiki Vs Rumia *Dan Hibiki vs Sheep Man *Shingo Yabuki VS Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki Vs Slippy Toad *SpongeBob SquarePants V.S. Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki vs Sunkern *Dan Hibiki Vs Tank Top Tiger *Tingle vs Dan Hibiki *Yasuhiro Hagakure VS Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki vs. Yuri Sakazaki *Slowpoke vs Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki vs Yuuko Aioi *Idiots Battle Royale With Street Fighter * Street Fighter VS Iron Fist Battle Royale * Annoying characters Battle Royale * Buttmonkey Battle Royale (FingermanAwesomeness) Completed Fights * Dan Hibiki vs. Ash Ketchum * Dan Hibiki VS Big the Cat * Dan Hibiki vs. Bubsy the Bobcat * Dan Hibiki vs Creeper * Dan Hibiki VS Don Kanonji * Donatello vs Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki Vs. Sans * Dan Hibiki vs. Freddy Fazbear * Dan Hibiki Vs. Gaston * Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe * Dan Hibiki vs Goomba * Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki (Fanon Version) * Johnny Cage vs. Dan Hibiki * Dan Hibiki vs. King Shakalaka * Dan Hibiki Vs. Koopa Troopa * Patrick Star vs Dan Hibiki * Dan Hibiki VS Paul Blart * Dan Hibiki vs The Pulverizer * Dan Hibiki vs Pyrrha Alexandra * Rain vs Dan Hibiki * Scott Pilgrim vs. Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) * Sokka vs. Dan Hibiki * Dan Hibiki vs. Speedwagon * Dan Hibiki vs Stormtroopers * Dan Hibiki vs Waluigi * Dan hibiki vs Zonge Possible Opponents *Bang Shishigami (BlazBlue) *Kiddy Kong (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Cat *MacGruber *Michelangelo (TMNT) *Johnny Bravo * Dan (Dan Vs.) History Dan was the son of mixed martial arts master Go Hibiki, who was murdered by Sagat after he was responsible for gouging at the Muy Thai champion's eye. Dan then went on a quest to avenge his father's death by training to become a fighter, but was expelled from Gouken's dojo when his motivations were learned. Dan thus developed his own style of Gouken's martial art merged with Muay Thai elements and called it Saikyō-ryū, or "Strongest style," despite the complete weakness of his techniques. After supposedly defeating Sagat (which only happened because Sagat let him win), Dan focused his attention on developing his own dojo to teach others of Saikyō-ryū, and befriended Sakura and Blanka. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Born: November 25th in Hong Kong * Height: 5'10" | 177 cm * Weight: 163 lbs | 74 kg * Rumored descendant of the vampire Donovan Baine * Designed as a parody of SNK's Street Fighter ripoff characters * His gi was turned pink when he mixed colors while doing laundry Saikyo Fighting Style *Means "Strongest Style" *A mixture of Muay Thai and Ansatsuken *Gadoken "Self Way Fist" **Shinku Gadoken "Quaking Air Self Way Fist" *Koryuken "Dazzling Dragon Fist" **Koryu Rekka "Dazzling Dragon Violent Fire" *Dankukyaku *Hissho Buraiken *Frequent taunting Feats *Took a victory over Sagat *Single-handedly eliminated a group of thugs *Despite near-constant hospitalization, is quick to jump back to action *Can tap into the Satsui no Hado and execute the Raging Demon Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: 177 cm | 5'10" *Weight: 74 kg | 163 Ibs *Species: Human *Occupation: Master of the Saikyō-ryū Dojo, Martial Artist *Home: Hong Kong, China Physicality *Strength **Can destroy a car in under a minute **Can send people flying with his blows **Can break roof tiles with his bare hands **Can just barely throw another person over his shoulder. **Not as strong as other Street Fighter characters *Speed and Reflexes **Keeps up with the other Street Fighter characters **Has a quick and agile fighting style **Helped Blanka master the Beast Roll *Durability **Has tanked hits from Street Fighter heavyweights **When hit with Zangief's Final Atomic Buster, his head hit the concrete with the force to break it, and he survived Skills *Decent Martial Artist **Merged principles of the Ansatsuken and Muay Thai to create the Saikyō-ryū style **Trained by Gouken **Does fairly well in tournaments he enters **Saikyō-ryū focuses on backing the opponent into a corner *Good Teacher **Taught Sakura and Blanka the Saikyō-ryū style **Trained Blanka in the use of the Beast Roll **Opened his own dojo *Skilled Ki Manipulator **Can use ki to fire energy blasts **Has channeled the Satsui no Hado, a powerful form of dark ki Special Moves *'Gadoken' **Fires a green ki blast from his hand **Said blast is weak and has pathetic range ***The Gadoken'''s damage is comparable to a light slap **Rip-off of the '''Hadoken *'Koryuken' **A jumping uppercut that knocks opponents into the air **Rip-off of the Shoryuken *'Dankukyaku' **Dan leaps forward and does two quick kicks **Can be used in the air **Rip-off of the Tatsumaki *'Roll Taunt' **Rolls forward before getting up and taunting **Useful for avoiding attacks *'Saikyo Defense' **Dan blocks before thrusting forward slightly **Defends Dan and does minor damage Super Combos *'Shinku Gadoken' **Upgraded version of the Gadoken **Fires a much stronger Gadoken **Does more damage than Ryu's Shinku Hadoken, and hits up to six times **Still has low range *'Koryu Rekka' **Upgraded version of the Koryuken **Does a quick, short-ranged Koryuken, before following with a stronger and higher one *'Hissho Buraiken' **Dan does a flurry of punches and kicks, ending with a Koryuken **One of Dan's strongest attacks, but has low range *'Legendary Taunt' **A series of five taunts **Does no damage **Only used to mock foes Ultra Combos *'Shisso Buraiken' **Upgraded version of the Hassho Buraiken **Dan dashes forward before doing an eight-hit combo of punches and kicks, ending with a Koryuken *'Haoh Gadoken' **The strongest version of the Gadoken **Unleashes a full-power Gadoken that does massive damage **Has low range **The attack is so powerful, that Dan gets sent flying back when he uses it *'Otoko Michi' **Dan dashes forward and grabs the opponent, engulfing the opponent and himself in a ball of energy, which then explodes **Deals massive damage to both Dan and the opponent ***Does more damage to Dan **Parody of the Raging Demon Satsui no Hado *Literally translates to "Surge of Murderous Intent" *Form of dark ki *Rooted in the darkest aspects of human instinct **Includes the desire to survive, trample, and defeat any opposition *Can only be tapped into when the user is willing to commit murder to win a battle *Dan can tap into the Satsui no Hado, becoming Evil Dan **As Evil Dan, his abilities are greatly enhanced **Becomes bloodthirsty and violent in this form *'Raging Demon' **The ultimate technique of the Ansatsuken **Also known as the Shun Goku Satsu, or the Instant Hell Murder **Glides across the ground before grabbing the opponent and pummeling them with deadly blows **Destroys an opponent's soul by turning their past sins against them Feats *Created the Saikyō-ryū fighting style by merging the Ansatsuken and Muay Thai *Was trained by Gouken (however he failed the training before completing it) *Endured a beating from Ryu and Ken at the same time, then got right back up for more *Avenged his father's death by beating Sagat **Sagat let him win so he wouldn't keep coming after him *Became the master of a Saikyō-ryū dojo *Trained Sakura Kasunago and Blanka (also known as Jimmy) *Can channel the Satsui no Hado Flaws *Not very powerful nor skilled **The weakest character in Street Fighter: more of a joke character than anything **His own student Sakura considers his fightstyle to be 'retarded' and 'useless'. *Losing streak; having no canonical fair victories against any other character in Street Fighter **Losing streak against his student Sakura Kasugano. *Arrogant and cocky **Underestimates his opponents and overestimates himself **Leads to him fighting battles he can't win *Kind of dumb **When making a commercial for his dojo, forgot to include the address **Didn't enter a tournament because he forgot to pay his phone bill *'Gadoken' and its variations have ridiculously terrible range: sometimes only a few inches from his hand before disapating https://youtu.be/PlZIe6CMT_k?t=9s *Otoko Michi hurts Dan more than his opponent **Sometimes this self-destruct move lowers his HP to 1. *Evil Dan doesn't last **Once lost it by tripping over a bag Gallery legendary taunt.gif|Alpha Super Taunt super taunt.gif|SNK vs Capcom Super Taunt Death Battle Trivia *He, alongside Wonder Woman, has lost both their One Minute Melee and Death Battle. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Asian Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Underdogs